Troy: A Different Path
by evilmojojojo
Summary: Achilles wanted his name to be remembered for all the ages and to do that he had to defeat the greatest warrior of Greece's greatest rival. He must face another, a foe that Achilles may not be able to protect his heart from. On Hiatus.
1. Remember My Name

I loved the movie Troy but the thought of Hector dying, puts me in knots. So I thought it would be cool to bring in a character that would change the outcome of war. I like powerful women so I thought I would give the Trojans a weapon that would even the field a little. Hector/Andromache, Paris/Helen, Patroclus/Briseis, Achilles/OC.  
_  
Thessaly: In the Village_

Achilles slumbered among the woman he bedded last night. He could hear the stomping of the troops walk by him, but he had no desire to join them. He'd rather stay among the warm bodies of these women and wait for Agamemnon to fight a war himself. He tired of taking the lives of weak soldiers. He waited for that one challenge that could make his name everlasting. All the lands they conquered and face, all the soldiers that fell because of the edge of his blade, none of them were worthy, none of them called for his attention. No, he rather stay here and satisfy his other needs.  
_  
The Battleground: Agamemnon and the King of Thessaly_

The Chariots crept slowly toward each other. Agamemnon smirked when he saw the approaching King. This would be easy, so easy. His eyes slowly traveled across the faces of the boys that stood at the front lines of the opposing King's army. This should be fun. Not only would he be conquering all of Greece but also he would be remembered as the greatest king to rule. The one King that all other kings bowed to. The one. The thought made the smirk on his face grow bigger. Oh yes, this should be fun.

The chariots came to a stop in front of each other and Agamemnon stepped down from his chariot and walked to face the old king. He eyed the scepter of the king and knew that it would only be a matter of time before he would grasp it. Agamemnon looked to the skies and gave a small smiled before looking back down, the sound of the crows calling to him. "Good day for the crows."

The King of Thessaly glanced a look at the large army that faced him before glaring at Agamemnon and replying, "Remove your army from my land."

Agamemnon smirked while saying, "I like your land. I think we'll stay. I like your soldiers too."

The King immediately replied, angered by Agamemnon's comment, "They won't fight for you," he scoffed.

Agamemnon, expecting this went on to say, "That's what the Macedions said, and the Arcadians, and the Opeians, now they all fight for me."

"You can't have the whole world Agamemnon," Agamemnon laughed at this statement, "It's too big. Even for you."

Agamemnon tired of this talk and not in the mood of massacre, seeing as he could use this army later, "I don't want to watch another massacre. Let's settle this war in the old manner. Your best fighter against my best."

"And if my man wins?"

"Then we'll leave Thessaly for good."

The King of Thessaly turned back to his army and shouted out, "BOAGRIUS!" He turned back to Agamemnon with a smirk on his face. Agamemnon tilted his head to the side and smirked when he saw the large man step out to the battlefield. Agamemnon was not impressed. He's must have seen 10 other men like him and they always fell to the blade of his great warrior.

Agamemnon turned slightly to bellow out, "ACHILLES!" No warrior stepped forward. Agamemnon waited for Achilles to step forward but he did not come.

"Boagrius has this effect on many heroes." The Thessalonian King said with a smile.

"Careful who you insult old king." Agamemnon said with restraint anger. 'Where is Achilles?' Agamemnon turned to see a rider approaching them.

"My King, Achilles is not with the army."

"Where is he?" Agamemnon demanded angrily.

"I sent a boy to look for him."  
_  
The Village _

A young boy rode up the path into a small village. He climbed down from his voice looking for the right tent to enter. He peeked in one to see the naked and slumbering body of Achilles. He gulped as he crept slowly to the sleeping man in bed with two women. His hands shook as they crept closer to the sleeping man. He almost touched him when the man reached out and grabbed the boy. "I was having a good dream." Achilles turned from the boy, "Very good dream."

"King Agamemnon sent me, he needs you…"

"I'll speak to your king in the morning."

"But my lord it is morning." Achilles raised his head at that and remembered that he had heard the marching of the troops earlier. He looked to the boy. "They're waiting for you." He reached back and removed the arm of the woman next to him, rising to get dressed for battle. Achilles exited the hut in his armor and walked to the horse. He handed the boy his shield and spears. "Are the stories about you true? They say your mother is an immortal goddess." Achilles on the horse reached down for his helmet. "They say you can't be killed."

"I wouldn't be bothering with the shield then would I?" He put on his helmet and reached down for the shield and spears.

While the boy was handing them to him he said, "The Thessalonian you're fighting. He's the biggest man I've ever seen. I wouldn't want to fight him."

Achilles only looked down to the boy to reply, "That's why non one will remember your name." Before riding off down the path to join the army.

Achilles smiled as the army began to chant his name as he arrived. He could feel it. The adrenaline. The rush of a new battle flowed over him. He would take the life of someone today and the thrill of it all rushed through his veins. His ears pounded with his name being roared by the many men of the foolish king's army. He looked across to see the smirk of a giant man across the field. So this is what they brought him to fight. Pathetic. This was it. He has taken the life of hundreds of men like him. This was no challenge, but if it must be done so be it. He walked toward the field when the patronizing voice of Agamemnon entered his ears. "Perhaps we should have our war tomorrow when you're better rested." He continued to walk by, ignoring the king. "I should have you whipped for your impudence." Achilles froze.

Achilles turned to face the king and said, "Perhaps you should fight him."

Achilles turned from the battlefield to head back to his tent, but Nestor, the old king and advisor of Agamemnon called his name. "Achilles. Look at the men's faces. You could save hundreds of them. You could end this war with a swing of your sword. Let them go home to their wives." Achilles silently sighed and removed their spears from their hold in his spear. He turned back to the battlefield and stuck them in the ground.

"Imagine a king who fights his own battles. Wouldn't that be a sight." He said as he walked by Agamemnon. Boagrius turned to his King's army and shook his shield and spears while roaring. The Thessalonians cheered for their champion as Achilles approached.

"Of all the warlords loved by the Gods. I hate him the most." Agamenon said to Nestor as Achilles passed him again. Achilles removed his sword and began jogging toward his opponent. Boagrius faced him, he threw up one spear and flung it to the approaching Achilles. The spear went through Achilles shield, a couple inches from his face. Achilles threw down the shield and quickened his steps. Boagrius threw the second the spear to kill his approaching opponent. Achilles easily dodged the spear. Sprinting now. Achilles stepped to his right and jumped off his left foot and with his sword, Achilles pierced Boagrius in the soft spot between the shoulder and neck. Killing his opponent in one move. It was easy, too easy. No challenge. Achilles walked to the opposing army.

"Is there no one else? Is there no one else?" He looked along the men; hoping one would step up to challenge him. But none did.

The Thessalonian King stepped to Achilles and asked, "Who are you soldier?"

Achilles looked away from him before replying, "Achilles, son of Peleus."

"Achilles? I'll remember the name." He held the scepter out the young man. "The ruler of Thessaly carries this scepter. Give it to your king."

Achilles looked at the old king before replying, "He's not my king." He walked away from the battlefield, ignoring the puzzled look that came over the old king's face.


	2. The Queen's Affair

Sparta: Menelaus

Menelaus drank heartily as he eyed the two princes and the princess that sat across from him. They were a beautiful trio; even a blind man could see it. Hector, a true warrior, born and bred in the art of war and Prince Paris, a wimp in the shadow of his brother but the stories of his exploits of many men's women far preceded him. Menelaus could not ignore the beauty of the young prince; for since the boy's arrival, Menelaus has heard the gossip of many maids who were hoping to catch the prince's eye. The princess, however, was a mystery. None knew much of her origin except that the rumor was that she was the daughter of Priam and goddess. Some claim that the goddess who visited him was Aphrodite, because of the princess's goddess-like beauty and irresistible wiles, but a more convincing one was that many claimed she was the daughter of Artemis; the sister of the Sun God the Trojans praised so heavily, Apollo.

She was a vision encased in royal blue, her eyes that of a captivating sea and her smile, oh gods her smile, if she were not the daughter of the king that he was trying to make peace with he would take her to his bed and have his way with her. Her lips were full and luscious and though you could tell that she was quite young her body was fully developed from her full breast to her round derriere. Her tanned skin glowed in the festive lights and her dark curls only seemed to heighten her exotic beauty. She was graceful and charming and she was very respectful, but she had this secretive, all-knowing look on her that would make you believe that if she were to take one look into your eyes she could read your soul and know all that you have done and will do. Alexandria was flawless as far as the naked eye could see and he was surprised when the Princes told him that no Trojan man has made any inquiry to her hand. When he asked if there was something wrong with her, Hector and Paris merely claimed that their father was particular with Alexia (as they liked to call her) and that not any average man would do for his daughter.

He smiled as he rose and banged on the table to get everyone's attention. It was time for him to make a speech and he smiled as he said, "Princes and Princess of Troy, on our last night together," he spread his arms in a welcoming gesture, "Queen Helen," he glanced at his beautiful Queen, "…and I salute you." The people cheered and Menelaus carried on. "We've had our conflicts before, it's true. We fought many battles, Sparta and Troy, and fought well." The people cheered again. "And I have always respected your father," while he said this the young Prince Paris raised his eyes to capture those of Helen, "Priam is a good man. I respected him as an adversary and I respect him now as my ally! Hector, Paris, young princes, come stand, drink with me." Hector rose, bumping Paris so he would stand with him. He barely noticed the secret smile of his sister as he watched the Spartan king. "Let us drink to peace." Menelaus raised his goblet and waited for the young princes to follow suit.

Hector replied, "To peace. Between Troy and Sparta." And the people cheered at the young prince's words.

Menelaus looked around before shouting, "May the Gods keep the wolves in the hills and the women in our beds!" Everyone stood and cheered as the Spartan Queen once again eyed the young Trojan prince. The dancers entered the hall and the feast began at last. Men drank and the women danced, shaking and twirling to the music. Menelaus soon got into the mood of things and danced with the women before walking around to encompass Hector in a hug. They laughed as they raised their goblets, saying, "To the gods," before pouring some of the wine to the floor.

The Spartan Queen, tired from the festivities, walked by the drunken men and dancing whores that adorned their laps. She knew the young prince would follow her, she knew he would come to her. She climbed the stairs feeling his eyes on her, letting her know he was watching her, waiting for a chance to sneak up and come see her. Paris ended his conversation with the man by the wall and walked over to watch the queen climb the side stairs. He looked around to make sure no one was watching before he climbed the stairs after her.

Hector looked on as he watched the shadow of his brother climb the stairs. He turned away with a look of concern on his face. He turned to see his sister standing in front of him with a secretive smile on her face. "Hector, worry doesn't suit such a handsome face."

"Do you know what Paris is doing? He could jeopardize this peace treaty if he was caught."

"I'm well aware of what my brother is doing, and it shouldn't come as a surprise to you Hector. Paris has always bedded women."

"She is the Queen of Sparta!" He said angrily but quietly, well aware that someone could overhear their conversation.

Alexia smiled as she took her brothers hand and led him to the dance floor. Hector wrapped his arms around her and looked into her eyes. "Hector, I sense that Paris has fallen for the Queen. Yes he has bedded many women and they have loved him for it, but this is different. My dear Paris has found what you have with Andromache, he has found love, with a woman of enormous importance, yes. I can not nor will I judge him for loving her."

"I don't think you understand the magnitude of what is going on here. This could ruin everything our father has worked so hard to achieve. Paris is being rash and foolish, jeopardizing what our father has worked so hard for, for so many years we have been trying to get peace with Sparta and Paris does this? What's wrong with him?"

"Brother, calm yourself. Things happen for a reason, there is nothing we could do to change the will of our Gods. We shall see what path they have laid for us."

Hector sighed before looking away toward the stairs his brother disappeared up to. He looked into his sister's eyes and knew that nothing good would be happening from the Queen's and his brother's affair.  
Paris silently walked into the room and closed the door behind him as he watched the beautiful Spartan Queen turn and face him. After he locked the door she turned in her chair and said to him, "You shouldn't be here."

"That's what you said last night."

She turned quickly back to her table before replying, "Last night was a mistake."

He walked toward him as he said, "And the night before?"

She sighed and tilted her head as she replied; "I've made many mistakes this week."

He reached forward and brushed her hair back. He asked softly, "Do you want me to leave." She pulled away and rose from her chair, turning to face him. They stared at each other for a moment before she reached up to the straps that held and dress and released them. Her dress pooled at her feet and she looked up to him. She took a deep breath before reaching up and kissing him passionately.

Hector listened to the men cheer to peace knowing that it would end quicker than it started. He looked back to the stairs hoping that his brother returned and stopped the madness. Paris, however was not there and Hector knew that this could bring the destruction of the peace his father worked so hard for. He glanced to his sister and she returned an all-knowing look. There was no concern burning in her eyes and that made Hector all the more apprehensive. He turned away from her and walked by Menelaus, who was fooling around with one of the dancers.

Paris' body glowed from the passion that was shared between him and the Queen of Sparta. He raised up a beautiful necklace to her face. "Pearls from the sea of Prepontes." His voice was smooth and soft. The Queen lying naked on the bed rose and smiled as Paris put the pearls around her neck.

She reached up with her hand and said, "They're beautiful. But I can't wear them." She rubbed the pearls as she continued. "Menelaus would kill us both."

She looked down as Paris replied, "Don't be afraid of him."

She looked back up to him before replying, "I'm not afraid of dying. I'm afraid of tomorrow. I'm afraid of watching you sail away and knowing that you'll never come back. Before you came to Sparta, I was a ghost. I walked and I ate and I swam in the sea. I was just a ghost." She whispered the last part.

"You don't have to fear tomorrow." Paris said strongly. "Come with me."

The Queen looked into his eager eyes and replied, "Don't play with me. Don't play."

He looked at her before saying, "If you come, we'll never be safe. Men will hunt us, the Gods will curse us, but I'll love you till the day they burn my body, I will love you." The queen looked into her young love's eyes and she knew, she knew she would go no matter the consequences. She smiled as she made up her mind and nodded. Tonight she would pack what little things she needed for Troy. She knew her maids would rather die than tell Menelaus where'd she gone.

Menelaus stalked between the walls of his chamber. Where was the wench, where was his queen. He sent one of the servants to call her to his chamber. He was bored and was in the mood for some loving. The anticipation of having her was killing him. He was about to storm out of the bedroom and find her himself, when the servant he sent to fetch her came nearly crashing into him. "Si- Sire." He stuttered in fear.

"Where's my Queen, boy?" Menelaus asked in anger. He reached out in anger and whipped the boy across the face. "Hmm. I see she is not with you. Did I not order you to bring her to me? Well boy? Where is she?"

The boy, on the floor, clutching his face said in fear, "She is missing my liege. I cannot find her anywhere. I looked everywhere sire I swear. I cannot find her. Her maids say they have no idea where she went. They claim she just disappeared." The servant backed away from the Spartan king slowly. Sensing the boiling rage that encased his king. The servant knew that this would not go over well and he hoped and prayed that he did not have to bear the brunt of the impending storm that is his king's fury.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS MISSING? ARE YOU MAD BOY? SHE IS THE QUEEN OF SPARTA! SHE SIMPLY CANNOT BE MISSING! FIND THE WOMAN! FIND HER NOW!" Menelaus felt anger that he hadn't felt in a long time. This could not be happening. She could not be missing. She was his. His. He barely noticed the boy disappearing to find his queen. Menelaus tried to think of where the queen could be hiding but no place popped into his head where she could be that not even her maids knew not where she had went. Menelaus sighed and collapsed warily into his chair. He did not need this.

He waited patiently. He could hear the orders outside the door of his chamber, as the search for the missing Spartan Queen became everyone's main priority. But the search was unsuccessful. Known could find the missing queen. Menelaus slammed the table in his fury and walked out his chamber in rage, followed by his servants and two of his guard he slammed into the bedchambers of his queen and asked in rage, "Where is she?" He walked to the maid and held a knife to her throat, ready to take her life if she did not tell him what he wanted to know. "I swear by the folly of the Gods I will gut you here if you don't tell me!"

Before he slit her throat the chamber door burst open revealing his soldiers and dirty man. "My King! She left with the Trojans. The fisherman here saw her board their ship."

Menelaus walked toward them before asking, "The Trojans?"  
The fisherman replied, "With the young Prince, Paris."

Menelaus looked to his men behind the fisherman and ordered, "Get my ship ready."


End file.
